


Les années mortes

by Tragedy_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragedy_girl/pseuds/Tragedy_girl
Summary: Il avait rêvé pouvoir saisir l'insaisissable. Décrire d'un regard l'absurde aphorisme du monde. Figer le silence du bout de ses doigts.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley





	Les années mortes

Il s'éveilla aux lueurs du jour comme au sortir d'un long naufrage, le cœur encore nauséeux de songes qui déjà s'estompaient, les yeux luttant péniblement sous les reflets du soleil qui perçaient timidement au travers des vitres recouvertes de soie. Sa femme n'était pas là. Les draps avaient depuis longtemps perdu de leur chaleur humaine, et seulement demeurait dans la pièce l'odeur vague de son parfum, comme la caresse nostalgique d'une vie autre que la sienne. La solitude avait élu domicile dans chaque recoin de la pièce, et peut-être avait-elle toujours été là, cachée sous la surface, à guetter sa vie monotone au gré du temps qui passe. Sa tête était encore pleine de phantasmes, et dans la douce moiteur du mois d'automne, le cœur d'Harry s'emplit d'une chaude mélancolie, de celle qui, depuis le temps, avait appris à se fondre à l'intérieur de lui, comme une part indissociable, quelque chose comme les restes amers d'une vieille malédiction. Se lever lui parut alors pénible. Il imagina son corps maigrir contre les couvertures, son être s'effriter au milieu des toiles, disparaître entre les textures rugueuses du lit. Il s'imagina s'évaporer dans le néant, se dissiper dans les tréfonds même de la terre. Rien n'aurait alors plus d'importance. Comme un retour aux sources, au temps où rien n'existait et où l'on demeurait encore inatteignable. Loin du monde des Hommes et du cœur des Hommes. À y penser, il se sentit légèrement ivre. Son esprit s'étourdissait d'illusions.

Le plancher se réchauffait sous ses pas. En déambulant dans la grande bâtisse des temps immémoriaux, il eut l'impression d'être un étranger, un étranger dans sa propre demeure. Les couloirs avaient soudainement perdu de leur allure familière, et parfois il s'étonnait de découvrir des fissures sur les murs, des craquelures qui s'imbriquaient dans les détails. Des mécaniques usées, des particularités propres au manoir. Il glissa son doigt le long des rayures sur la couleur terne, caressa le bois qui vieillissait à mesure des années, respira la vague odeur de renfermé qui persistait encore dans l'air. Il ferma les yeux et écouta le bruit des marches qui craquaient, de son souffle qui se dispersait aux milieux des grains de poussières, des souvenirs qui se dégageaient des anciennes générations. Avait-il été loin, si loin, qu'il en était venu même à oublier la voix des morts ? Il tenta de remodeler des visages, d'écouter, dans les effluves du passé, des inflexions qui n'étaient plus. Il tenta de retrouver des valeurs perdues. De se raccrocher à ce qui avait autrefois été sa force. Il avait si longtemps nagé dans les ténèbres, qu'il avait fini par devenir une part de ce monde, à part de ce monde. Un monstre empli d'amertume. Un monstre de douleur.

Glacé d'effroi, il pénétra dans une salle aux lumières vives, et s'installa devant la toile qui malgré le temps, demeurait aussi immaculée qu'aux premiers jours. Son sang battait sourdement dans ses oreilles, comme les fausses notes d'une harmonie. Du chaos vient la création, songea-t-il au milieu du désordre ambiant. Il avait dans le cœur une immense flamme. Et pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, il se mit à peindre.

_Mon ami, que cherches-tu ?_

Il n'était qu'un être de pulsions. Toute sa vie n'avait été régie que par l'énergie du désespoir. Déjà tout petit, il rêvait de vengeance. La haine avait nourri ses plus grandes ambitions et la rage, elle, avait longtemps été le moteur de son existence. C'était un cynique de naissance, un homme au cœur sombre. Un être dépourvu d'amour, une âme errante faite de malheurs dans un monde de malheurs. Un mortel animé de désespoir qui portait en lui la flamme d'espoir de tout un peuple.

Il avait usé de ses désillusions. Il avait lutté, plein de ressentiments, pour chasser les ténèbres et permettre à l'aube d'offrir un jour nouveau. Il s'était saigné à faire du monde un endroit où les orages n'existaient plus, et où les morts dormaient d'un sommeil paisible. De sa haine il construisit un monde d'amour. Un monde dépourvu de désolation, un monde dont il ne faisait plus partie.

Il n'était qu'un héros déchu, le héros déchu de sa propre histoire.

Il y avait songé, des heures durant.

Avait-il vraiment souhaité un monde meilleur ?

Parfois, il se surprenait à regretter le temps passé.

Son cœur avait beaucoup à conter. Il avait là un amas difforme, l'amas difforme de son propre chaos intérieur. Il avait souhaité poser sur la toile ses rêves brisés, vomir au-delà des couleurs ses désirs inassouvis. Gratter la surface et exposer au grand jour l'enfant qui pleurait en lui, donner un visage aux démons qui grondaient là, quelque part. Il avait cru pouvoir les saisir à pleine main, mais déjà l'image s'estompait, se dissolvait dans son esprit. Qu'avait-il espéré, tout ce temps ? La mélancolie revenait encore, l'amertume se dessinait parmi les nuances de rouges. Il se sentait faible et nauséeux, frappé d'un mal inconnu. L'assise trembla sur ses jambes comme il se redressait en trébuchant, comme pris de fièvre.

Il avait rêvé pouvoir saisir l'insaisissable. Décrire d'un regard l'absurde aphorisme du monde. Figer le silence du bout de ses doigts.

Son corps s'écroula au milieu des objets, pauvre pantin désarticulé au milieu des tourments. De la peinture bleue du sol au plafond, dans son cœur aussi peut-être. Il songea à ces heures sombres, à tout ce temps perdu, à tout ce qui avait longtemps été et qui n'était plus. Il songea à sa vie, à toutes ces choses qu'il avait oublié en chemin et qu'il n'était plus en mesure de récupérer. Il songea à combien il était déjà mort, depuis longtemps.

Il pleura.

Sa femme rentra aux premières lueurs du soir, silhouette menue glissant parmi ses fantômes. Elle ne parla pas. Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi la pièce était-elle aussi sale, pourquoi l'atmosphère était soudainement emplie de nostalgie. Pourquoi il paraissait avoir soudainement vieilli, pourquoi ses yeux avaient rougi. Elle s'activa, silencieuse autour de lui, comme une âme en peine. Harry l'observa évoluer dans la maison, déambuler le long des allées, ses pas si frêles qu'il les entendait à peine. Elle se mouvait mais son corps n'était animé d'aucune vie. Elle paraissait vouloir disparaître parmi les peintures, se fondre dans la nuit qui grossissait. Ses gestes étaient empreints d'une étrange monotonie, et sa chevelure, autrefois si belle, avait perdu de ses flammes, terni de lassitude. Pas une seule fois elle ne croisa son regard. Elle déviait délicatement ses paupières loin des siennes, survolait son visage telle une aveugle, comme honteuse de ce qu'elle voyait, comme déçu de ce qu'il affichait. Elle l'évitait, et peut-être l'avait-elle toujours fait, peut-être avait-elle toujours eu cette lueur dans le regard. Peut-être était-ce lui qui l'avait mise là, sans le savoir. Peut-être était-il ce genre de personne là. Il regarda au fond de son verre les dépôts de bière qui s'accumulaient, les regrets qui se mêlaient à la saveur acidulée. Il regarda pour la première fois et se demanda depuis quand avait-il cessé de l'aimer.

* * *

Elle bougeait contre elle, ses formes épousaient son corps nue, se délectaient de sa chaleur. Ginny traçait les contours de sa silhouette, imaginait sur ses veines bleues des fables féeriques. La nuit déclinait doucement de par la fenêtre, comme un voile qui se lève, comme la fin d'un rêve. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Elle ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur de sa chevelure d'or, s'imbriqua contre ses effluves d'agrumes, s'évada dans la douceur de sa peau. Sa mère avait l'habitude de dire, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et Ginny songea qu'elle aurait voulu dormir encore longtemps, prolonger cet instant volé, figer ce moment dans le temps.

Les cils pâles frémirent. Les yeux s'ouvrirent et l'observèrent par-delà le bleu, lui arrachèrent un soupir là, quelque part.

Va-t-on continuer ça pendant encore longtemps ?

Ginny aurait aimé lui dire non, elle aurait aimé se pencher contre ses lèvres et lui murmurer des mots d'amour. Elle aurait aimé l'embrasser et lui promettre que tout allait s'arranger. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui sourire, pouvoir conter sur ses joues rosées des histoires d'avenir.

Elle aurait aimé.

Peut-être Luna le sentit-elle. Elle accrocha son regard avec un éclair de douleur, elle pivota et se retira en silence, elle lui tourna le dos et s'enferma dans ses blessures. Ginny eut un geste vers elle, élan impulsif, se rétracta au dernier moment. Elle songea à lui dire combien elle était désolée, combien elle s'en voulait d'ainsi la décevoir et combien elle aurait aimé changer l'histoire, mais les mots, ça ne répare jamais rien, et dans un sens, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Elle était de celles qui s'enfonçaient dans le désespoir, le genre de femme qui n'avait jamais su quand lâcher prise, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui coupe les mains.

Le genre à ne pas savoir recevoir l'amour, même quand on le lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et s'évada dans la nuit, comme la voleuse qu'elle était devenue.

Elle n'était qu'un fantôme dans sa propre demeure. Elle s'éveillait avant l'aube et demeurait inerte au milieu des draps froids, le corps frissonnant, éperdue de fantasmes macabres et d'images recueillies sous des cieux lugubres. Elle l'entendait dormir, elle entendait son corps se mouvoir dans le noir au gré de sa respiration. Elle entendait les accrocs qui parfois secouait sa poitrine. Elle restait là, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, et elle étouffait.

Elle s'imaginait alors fuir, fuir loin de lui, elle s'imaginait courir sur les nuages.

Harry s'estompait. Elle le voyait à son regard, elle l'entendait dans sa voix lorsqu'il disait que tout allait bien. Il s'effondrait, et avec lui s'effondrait ses rêves d'enfants, ce pour quoi elle s'était sacrifiée. Parfois, ses sentiments l'effrayaient. Elle se surprenait à l'écouter dormir des heures durant, la poitrine lourde de ressenties, avec dans le cœur des sanglots qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de retenir.

Peut-être l'entendait-il.

Peut-être s'en fichait-il.

Et les matins devenaient difficiles. Ginny ouvrait les yeux et il n'y avait que le vide pressé contre elle. Elle suffoquait et se retournait sur son passé, se demandait d'où émergeaient les failles qui parcouraient son existence, où avait-elle déraillé pour que son cœur s'emplisse ainsi d'amertume. Et lorsqu'elle affrontait son regard, elle frissonnait devant ses lèvres bleuies, se cognait contre son reflet. Elle chancelait, comme une héroïne de contes de tragiques, et parfois elle dérapait.

A quel moment avait-elle commencé à vivre avec un étranger ? Quand avaient-ils vraiment cessé de se comprendre ?

Elle avait appris à dériver de son regard, à se fondre parmi les ombres de leur vie. Elle avait appris à fermer les yeux, à s'échapper de son cauchemar.

Elle avait appris à être malheureuse en silence.

En longeant les ruelles, elle repensa à sa vie d'avant, à celle d'avant la guerre. Elle glissa dans les rires, tituba parmi ses souvenirs. Elle contempla des visages, pendant que le monstre du temps en rongeait peu à peu les contours. Elle s'usa les mains, à ramasser les miettes.

Que restera-t-il d'elle, lorsqu'il n'y aura plus rien à ramasser ?

Elle s'enlisait dans les habitudes, perdait à chaque inspiration un petit peu d'elle. Chaque battement de cil arrachait une part de son âme, chaque soupir versait du sel sur ses blessures. Elle devenait étrangère à elle-même et s'effritait, à essayer de recoller les morceaux.

Il lui avait demandé, une fois, pourquoi elle ne parlait plus.

Ginny avait simplement haussé les épaules, l'air indifférente.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus grand-chose à raconter.

Elle avait rêvé d'une vie de contes loin des ruines, d'une existence aux allures désuètes. Elle avait chéri des rêves morts, elle avait serré contre elle des restes de chimères. Elle avait passé sa vie à s'échiner l'âme contre des mirages, à nourrir des espoirs brisés.

Elle l'avait aimé, pourtant.

Ça n'avait pas suffi.

Luna lui avait dit un jour, l'œil plein de reproches ;

Quand comptes-tu en finir, avec ses malheurs ?

Tu finiras par t'écorcher les genoux, à trébucher ainsi.

Mais cela faisait longtemps que Ginny ne saignait plus.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
